Warm Hands
by chibijem
Summary: Maria tends to a hurting Yukifumi....Manga story line...


Warm Hands

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Todo Yukifumi pushed the door open and followed his pretty wife into their home. He set his guitar case down and bending at the waist, stretched his aching back.

"Why don't you take a nice long, hot soak and I'll give you a massage afterwards." Maria suggested, taking his coat as he straightened.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her soft lips. "Yukihiko is with your parents until tomorrow, right?"

"Mmmmm," Maria confirmed, noticing a certain gleam in her husband's eyes.

"Want to join me?" The question was accompanied by a suggestive leer.

"I don't think you can handle bathtub aerobics at the moment," she reached up and patted his whiskery cheek with a smirk.

Yuki started to lean down again but stopped with a grimace as the muscles in his back protested the movement. He reached behind and laid one strong hand along his back. "Hai," He said with an apology in his eyes. "Maybe I'll try the shower instead. I'm not sure I could make it in the tub, let alone out of it."

Maria, a look of concern in her eyes, gently turned him in the direction of their bedroom. "Go on. I'll fix us a snack and get the fire started.

"Arigato."

Maria settled a tray with drinks and snacks on the low table and added a log to the fire. She had arranged a futon in front of the fireplace and was waiting on her sexy husband. She was thumbing through a magazine when she heard Yuki's voice call out to her in the quiet.

"You look so beautiful with the fire's glow on your face." His voice was soft and filled with love. Even with the radiant light he could see a blush rise on her cheeks. When she patted the futon, he made his way to her and gracefully settled on the softness.

"Is it better or worse than before?" She moved behind him and began to knead the warm, hard muscles of his broad, strong shoulders.

"Both," he replied, sipping at the tea she had made. "Better than when I aggravated it playing with Yuki-chan and worse than earlier today." He clarified.

"Hmmmm….Well you did get quite energetic on stage tonight."

"Can't help it." He told her, grinning over his shoulder.

"I don't know what possessed you and the others to help Santa move. He could have hired a service." Her hands followed the contours of his back.

"You know how he is about his drums. Itai!" He finished as Maria moved to a particularly tender spot.

"Gomen," she apologized with a warm kiss between his shoulder blades. "Still…."

"I'll heal. And don't blame Atsuro; he's feeling bad enough as it is."

"I'm not," she assured him. She kept on with the massage and could feel the muscles loosening and with that she felt Yuki relaxing. She vividly remembered the evening two weeks prior when Towa and Sakuya had brought Yuki home after they had all spent the day moving Santa into his new home; his normal gracefulness gone and in it's place was pain-filled movements. Aine had explained that Atsuro had been helping Yuki with a drum set when Atsuro's foot had slipped and Yuki had fallen down the stairs. Her husband had refused to go to the doctor, saying it had only been a few steps and he would be fine. His two band mates had brought him home just to be cautious. She thanked them and told Aine she would call and let them know if Yuki needed anything. The next morning, Yuki had been hard pressed to move and she had been frightened enough to call Aine who in turn had called their manager, Sasaki, who had come to their home with a doctor in tow. After an examination, they were told Yuki had indeed strained the muscles in his back and was given a prescription for pain and some relaxants.

"Hey," Yuki's voice brought her back to the present. "Are you okay? You stopped." He was looking over his shoulder with worry in his eyes.

"Hai, heki desu. I was just remembering." She replied leaning her head against his sore back. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his hands rest over hers against his muscular chest. "You scared me. I hate seeing you hurt, physically or emotionally, and when you couldn't move that morning…." Her words trailed off and she pressed herself closer to him.

"I was scared too. But I'm better and getting better each day." He laughed when she pulled back and gave him a look. "Okay, with some minor setbacks," he conceded.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you." Tears in her voice.

Yuki, not liking where this was going, shifted carefully to face her. "You won't have to do without me. I am not planning on leaving you." He told her cupping her face in his palms. He wiped away her tears and smiled lovingly when she carefully maneuvered into his lap, cuddling close. "Aishteru koiishi, aishteru." He whispered into her hair. "You are going to have to put up with me for years and years to come."

"Gladly, anata. But you'll have to put up with me too." She kissed the underside of his strong chin.

"Happily so." He groaned when Maria started massaging his lower back and he could feel the knotting in his muscles begin to unwind. "I'll give you until the next century to stop," he said into her neck where he rested his head against her shoulder. "That feels so good." He drew out the last word.

Maria pressed a kiss to his temple, relishing the weight of him against her. Several minutes later, she could feel his heartbeat slow as sleep began to claim him. "Yuki?" She stroked the length of his back, cupping the back of his neck. "Yuki?"

"Hmmmm," came the sleepy reply.

"We need to get you more comfortable."

"I am." He whispered against her skin, laying his lips against her neck.

"I mean you need to sleep. You can't do that here, like this." Humor crept into voice.

"I've slept in worse places."

"I'm sure you have," she muttered under her breath and felt the rumble begin in his chest right before he laughed and pulled back, mirth in his bright eyes. "Yukifumi!" She gently pushed him onto his back, pretending to be offended.

"Now you'll have to start over. I think I hurt my back again." He teased, gripping her hips as she sat astride his hips.

"And just what kind of massage were you thinking of?" She rested her hands on his taut stomach, feeling his muscles quiver.

"I'm open to suggestions." He began a caress, running his hands lovingly along her sides, watching as she let her head fall back in pleasure at his touch. "Tell me," he urged when he felt her shift against him.

"I….I…" Was all she could manage as he abruptly sat up and ravished her neck with his mouth, raking his teeth along her soft skin. She felt him freeze for just an instant and clarity entered her bliss-laden mind: his back was hurting him. "Yuki," she ran her fingers through the soft mane of his long hair. "Why don't I take charge?" The question was punctuated by her gently scraping her nails on his scalp, knowing he loved that. "You just lie back….."

The massage continued into the night by the fire.

END


End file.
